Air mata bunga merah
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Di antara batas kesadaran dengan cinta, merah menghiasi raga tak bernyawa terbaring di atas peraduan kelambu berhias sutra. Dari balik selimut putih harum bertetes air mata Jesus, kurus belikat pucat nampak indah bermandikan air mata merah. Sasuke & Naruto Shrine event. Oneshot.


**...**

_Di antara batas kesadaran dengan cinta, merah menghiasi raga tak bernyawa terbaring di atas peraduan kelambu berhias sutra. Dari balik selimut putih harum bertetes air mata Jesus, kurus belikat pucat nampak indah bermandikan airmata merah. Cintaku padamu tulus bagai putihnya es yang jatuh di hamparan tanah surga, membekukan jantung yang berdetak dengan kristal perak berkilat berlumur darah. Tidur abadi kan ku hantarkan padamu yang terkasih. Di atas pembaringan ini, cinta kita kan abadi._

**Air mata bunga merah : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke & Naruto Shrine "BLOODY VALENTINE; When Darkness Meets Romance"**

**Tema : Bleeding Heart & Lily of the Valley**

**Pair : Sasuke & Naruto**

**Rated : M (For Safety)**

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOYXBOY), AU, BLOOD, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri!**

Suatu pagi awal bulan Februari, pukul sebelas di London. Naruto sedang memandang ke luar jendela yang menyajikan serpihan putih dingin berhamburan menyirami Britania raya, di belakangnya tampak semarak ruang duduk kamar _suite_ bergaya Eropa klasik, kamar mewah penuh taburan kelopak mawar merah yang mulai layu dan sedikit menghitam ujungnya.

Sudah memasuki teriknya siang, namun nampaknya butiran es tak kunjung mereda bahkan untuk sekedar mencair. Dipandangnya jauh ke seberang jalan, deretan toko-toko tua berhias atribut serba merah muda ramai dengan pintu berderit penuh kaum hawa dengan segala antusiasme-nya, berebut bulatan manis yang hampir pahit untuk orang terkasih. Sepasang mata biru nampak kosong, menerawang dalam diam seolah tenggelam jauh dalam lamunan.

Kaca tebal transparan terbingkai kayu tua mahal, memantulkan belikat kurus sedikit menonjol, tubuh lencir berbalut kemeja putih longgar tak terkancing milik Naruto, bercak merah serta lebam membiru menghiasi tubuh tegapnya, resah terlena dalam keputusasaan, mendengus sebal saat dirasa manik indahnya mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Oh, ternyata kau," ujar Naruto nyaris datar. "Ada apa?"

Gadis pucat dengan sikap elegan melangkah pelan penuh ketukan pada sepatu hitam berhak tingginya. "Dia memintaku memanggilmu untuk makan siang."

"Kenapa harus kau yang kemari?" tanya Naruto. "Ada banyak pelayan disini."

Ia mendengus menampakkan rasa kesal. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku aneh dan temperamen pemilik kastil kecil tempatnya berada saat ini.

Sedikit berjengit tubuh jangkung Naruto ketika sepasang lengan pucat dan dingin walau tak sedingin tangan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya. Merapatkan dada hangat berlapis gaun _victorian_ berwarna _maroon_, bertumpuk renda hitam menjutai hingga mata kaki.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam bibir mungil berpoles lipstik karamel sarat akan kesedihan. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mempertemukan kalian. Tak semestinya aku mengen—"

"Sstt, bukan salahmu,"

"Tapi, Naruto—"

"—kubilang bukan salahmu!" seru Naruto nyaris berteriak. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, mengendurkan pelukannya lalu mundur kebelakang, kepalanya tertunduk menyesal.

Naruto menghela nafasnnya, tangannya meraba kepala bersurai pirangnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut. Ia membalikan badan, menyapukan pandangan matanya pada seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya memandang _Lady_ muda di depannya. "Ini semua salah orang itu, dia yang merebutku darimu...," jelasnya lalu berhenti.

"Selamanya aku milikmu, kau pengantinku." jelas Naruto. Ia mengucapkannya dengan ketegasan mendalam.

Dengan gerak menoleh yang sama anggunnya dengan sang ibu, ia berbalik sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis bermata perak lembut. Dalam sekali ayun, Naruto mengangkatnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya dan mendekapnya erat. Sembari menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, perempuan itu menyerahkan bibirnya dalam ciuman lembut sedikit basah. Lumatan-lumatan kecil saling meraup memberikan sensasi yang telah lama tak mereka rasakan semenjak hari itu, hari dimana kehidupan bahagia sebagai suami istri menjadi sebuah petaka.

Hari dimana seseorang merebut wanitamu, istrimu, belahan jiwamu hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan ragamu. Mencengkeram seluruh jiwamu dalam kehampaan, perasaan berlandasakan cinta, rasa tak wajar yang membawamu dalam dusta penuh dendam. Menjual dirimu pada setan untuk merebut kembali gadismu, dari jeratan malaikat terbuang yang bahkan sayapnya terlalu kecil untuk membawanya terbang.

_Rasa cinta yang berujung pada kemurkaan tak mendasar, hingga kegelapan memandang kabut tipis dalam gelapnya mata yang memandang berkilat tajam, senyum tersirat penuh makna, bagai dentingan aurora yang bergerak liar tak terarah. Tak dapat ditebak, tak dapat diterka. _

_Meninggalkan kamar bangsawan kaya dalam diam, menutup pintu tanpa meninggalkan derit bunyi engsel besi mahal. Bergerak tenang dalam setiap langkah kakunya, melupakan tata krama kalangan atas dengan memasukan kedua lengan putih pada kantung celana hitam. Sorot mata penuh dendam serta amarah tak terbaca, bercampur dinginnya senyum berhias luka, senyum yang akan membuat siapa saja mencoba merebut miliknya, tak akan bisa melihat hari esok dunianya._

**...**

Seorang kepala pelayan membukakan pintu menuju ruang makan. Rambut dan cambangnya terlihat lebat, dan sikap tenangnya seolah tengah memendam sesuatu. Ia terlihat tersenyum ramah, menjalankan perintah dengan sikap sopan.

"Silahkan, _Sir_—_Lord_ Sasuke sudah menunggu," ia berjalan mendahului Naruto sambil membukakan pintu ruangan. "Ah! _Lady_ Hinata." serunya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat terkejut—terpaksa.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, dan ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Sambutan dingin setiap penghuni kastil padanya, selalu mampu memelintir hatinya.

Naruto melirik kepala pelayan itu, berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya. Untaian kata penghinaan tak kentara dari bibir berkumis tipis pelayan bernama Asuma membuat ia geram. Secara naluriah ia merasa ingin memukul kepala pelayan yang sudah merendahkan istrinya—mantan istri, namun keadaan membuatnya harus lebih bisa menahan diri.

"Darimana bunga-bunga Lily ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Huh! Kenapa ada di mejaku? Kau tidak bermaksud memberiku sarapan bunga ini, bukan? Aku bukan _vampire_—jika kau lupa itu."

"Tentu tidak, _Sir_. Bunga ini dikirim dari—"

"-kau boleh pergi Asuma!" sambar pemilik kastil yang sedari tadi duduk angkuh di ujung meja makan.

Pria itu berdiri tegak sebelum berbalik lalu membungkuk hormat. "Baik, _Lord_ Sasuke. Saya mohon diri." pamitnya undur diri, beranjak dengan kehalusan khas pelayan bangsawan.

"Ini pasti untukmu, Hinata," ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh, menyodorkan buket bunga Lily putih kecil menggantung pada dahan tipis seperti lonceng. "Bunga ini cantik sepertimu."

Bibir mungil Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Itu untukmu, _Sir_."

"Bukan, pasti—"

"-itu memang untukmu, Naruto," sergah Sasuke. "Lusa kita akan pergi King's Cheviot. Kau dan aku." ujarnya lagi.

Tangan terangkat Naruto mengambang, menahan suapan sendok berisi sup yang hendak ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. "Untuk apa? Dan aku tidak suka bunga, _Lord_ Sasuke." tandasnya santai namun penuh geraman marah dalam suaranya. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan rangkaian rapi bunga Lily tepat di depan bangsawan tampan, hingga mengenai sup milik Tuan muda, menyebabkan kuah bening menyiprati wajah putih itu.

"Hm, kau selalu bersemangat." gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap wajahnya.

Mata seorang pendamping palsu dari _Lord_ Uchiha memandang bergantian ke kanan lalu ke samping, bergerak gelisah pada para pria yang duduk di kanan serta samping ujung meja. Ia tak mengerti suasana yang tak mengenakan ini, hatinya nampak resah.

"Sudahlah, _Sir_ Naruto." pecah Hinata dengan tutur halus terpoles.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, dalam ruangan penuh perabotan mahal bangsawan.

"Lusa kita akan menikah." ujar Sasuke akhirnya memecah sunyi.

Naruto tersentak, tubuhnya menegang tak suka. Hinata tampak sedih, ia memandang keliling ruangan itu dengan rasa gelisah, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam suaminya yang memandang dirinya tak suka.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak pemuda pirang itu dingin. "Kau tau alasanku ikut bersamamu, aku ingin membawa kembali milikku!"

"Begitu pula denganku." sahut Sasuke santai.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Naruto berdiri dari kursinya yang sedikit terdorong. "Aku miliknya, milik Hinata-sebelum kau merebutku darinya."

Mata biru itu memicing tajam dengan deru nafas geram, Naruto seolah ingin menghempaskan ribuan jarum beracun lewat matanya kepada lelaki dalam balutan kemeja abu-abu berpotongan bagus. "Sejauh mana kau ingin membuatku membencimu, _Lord_ Uchiha? Tak sadarkah kau, aku bahkan tak menginginkan dirimu,"

Menautkan jemari putihnya untuk menyanga dagu, Sasuke menatap sumber obsesinya. "Tapi tubuhmu 'Ya', _Sir_ Uzumaki." ejek Sasuke.

"Khh! Kau bahkan masa bodo pada semua penolakanku." sinis Naruto.

Hinata hanya menatap kosong keduanya. Sepasang manik perak bersinar redup ketika memandang dari balik kemeja putih tak terkancing, melihat bercak merah di sekujur tubuh pria terkasihnya. Ia tertawa setengah terkikik, kikikan pilu dalam sendu.

"Aku tak keberatan kau menikah dengan _Lord_ Sasuke," ujarnya tercekat. "Dia mencintaimu, kau akan bahagia."

"Hinata..."

"Dari awal kalian bertemu aku bisa merasakannya, _Lord_ Sasuke menginginkanmu. Bukan begitu _my_ _Lord_?" tanya Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan senyum miris dan hanya di balas tatapan dingin oleh sang Tuan. "Sungguh senang bisa diberi kesempatan menjadi istrimu walau hanya sebentar, _Sir_ Naruto."

"Dia yang harusnya menyerah, bukan kau! Aku rela menjual seluruh tubuhku asal kau kembali padaku! Aku tidak peduli-".

"-aku peduli." sahut Hinata bertahan dengan tutur katanya yang gemulai, meski hati berderak sakit.

"Tapi, Hinata, tak seharusnya kau yang menderita..."

"Kau dan aku sudah sama-sama menderita sejak awal. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau yang lebih menderita? Aku mencintaimu, melihatmu menyatukan tubuh dengan selain aku—demi aku, terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Seandainya..." gumamnya lalu berhenti. "Lebih baik jika kita menempuh jalan yang baru—sendiri!" sergah Hinata getir.

Mata biru itu membulat kaget. Mulutnya terkunci, otaknya berusaha menolak setiap kata yang terucap mulus, hingga membuatnya hanya bisa diam mematung.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit berjinjit mengecup kening mantan suaminya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan serpihan hati Naruto yang sudah rapuh, kini hancur berkeping-keping.

_Tak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah ikatan cinta terpecah oleh kata-kata luka. Pergi bagai serbuk bunga yang terhempas angin, meninggalkan putik bunga tak berbuah bergoyang tak tentu arah. Hingga sepasang jari berkuku tajam memetiknya kuat, terecengkeram dalam genggaman telapak tangan setan. Menyiratkan kemenangan dalam senyuman di balik tautan jemari pucat menopang dagu, mata dingin menusuk penuh kabut nafsu memandang punggung kurus tak lagi hidup malaikat pirang yang tengah berdiri terpaku._

**...**

Dia berjalan berdampingan menuju gereja kecil di atas bukit Evans penuh bunga, tak nampak ekspresi berarti pada wajahnya. Pria tua dengan rambut hitam tergerai mengamit lengan berjas putih disampingnya, menuntunnya menyusuri jalan berkarpet _maroon_ beludru. Manik tajamnya melirik kagum pemuda tampan disampingnya. Benar-benar pemuda yang luar biasa, tak menampakan emosi. Begitu menguasai diri disaat gejolak dalam dirinya memberontak muak. Ia masih bisa berjalan dengan anggun ke arah altar berhias bunga Lily putih. Pemuda yang mengagumkan—namun berbahaya.

Sasuke nampak gelisah walau rahangnya mengeras tegas, ia tersenyum dalam hati. Hari yang begitu ia nantikan, menikahi pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tak membutuhkan perasaan cinta dari pria itu. Ia hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, jiwanya—obsesinya.

"Silahkan para hadirin untuk berdiri! Mari kita mulai." ujar seorang pendeta sambil berdiri di depan kedua mempelai.

Beberapa tamu undangan yang hanya terdiri dari para pelayan serta bawahan Sasuke nampak berdiri, bersama memanjatkan doa untuk sang Tuan muda, berbahagia bersama dalam saksi cinta menyesatkan.

_Ikrar janji terlantun doa suci dirumah tuhan, lonceng emas berpita merah tertarik bunyi suara harpah klasik, mengalun bersama mengiringi. Jemari terlingkar perak muda saling mengamit, saat bibir saling bertaut lembut. Tanpa senyum, tanpa tawa, mereka terikat. Dari balik tepuk tangan serta doa menyambut, mereka saling merajut kehidupan penuh kabut debu. _

_Lembut tersenyum tanpa takut, putih ramping meremas habis kilatan tajam di balik gaun violetnya. Bunga merah hati terbalik bergelantung mencuat dari keranjang ayaman coklatnya. Juntaian sutra berenda terseret berlalu, tapakan suram menggema hilang dalam gelap. Kilatan tajam nampak menggiurkan dalam remang lorong panjang, menantimu dalam sebuah kematian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga berjalan tanpa suara. Matahari bersinar cerah siang itu, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati nampak menyenangkan, penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Rumput tumbuh hijau disini, udara sejuk khas pedesaan dengan lembah penuh bunga Lily putih sedikit beracun namun tak cukup mematikan untuk bisa membunuhmu.

Pelayan Sasuke menuntun pasangan pengantin baru untuk masuk ke sebuah pondok kuno serba putih yang mempesona, sedikit membungkuk pelayan itu membukakan pintu. Lalu beranjak untuk menyiapkan kamar majikannya.

Sasuke nampak nyaman di atas sofa hitam ruang tamu. Sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya lelah, ia memejamkan matanya. Tak berniat menghiraukan pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya berdiri kaku.

"Duduklah, kau lelah." gumam Sasuke, matanya bergerak membuka.

Sebuah dengusan kasar sedikit mengejek, Sasuke terima dari pemuda yang resmi menyandang nama Uchiha hari ini. "Apa pedulimu, _Lord_ Sasuke," tatapan benci ia berikan secara cuma-cuma pada pria berjas hitam itu. "Kau bahkan tau aku membencimu. Kau sungguh mengerti perasaanku."

Sasuke berdiri dengan gerak lembut menghampiri pendampingnya. "Haruskah ku katakan lagi?" jemari pucatnya mengelus pipi bergores suaminya. "Uchiha tak butuh cinta. Kebencianmu adalah segalanya." tandasnya, mengamit pipi tembam Naruto lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

Naruto mendesis tak suka, ditepisnya kasar cengkeraman erat jemari pucat itu. Matanya memicing penuh benci, berusaha untuk tidak menghantam wajah datar di hadapannya. "Aku butuh udara segar." ucapnya malas, dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sekedar untuk melepas penat.

Tatapan tak suka mengikuti setiap langkah tegap Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana hitam berpotongan bagus miliknya. Senyum sarat akan keangkuhan menggoda bibir pucat Sasuke, tawa rendah sedikit tertahan mencoba menyeruak keluar, kekehan penuh makna terdengar sepanjang kaki jenjang itu melangkah menaiki tangga kayu berderit—suram, hingga menghilang tertelan pintu kamar temaram.

**...**

Pondok perumahan No. 8 bergaya Queen Anne's bertipe _cul-de-sac._ Berlokasi di jantung bukit Evans, suasananya tenteram dan jauh dari kebisingan, tempat sunyi nan sejuk di saat siang dipilih oleh Sasuke sebagai tempat pernikahan sekaligus bulan madunya.

Malam telah menyelimuti sepanjang deretan pondok rumah yang berjejer rapi, nampak sedikit suram jika kau menapaki jalanan minim pencahayaan dan beresiko disergap kawanan burung gagak yang bertengger manis di setiap pohon tak berdaun samping rumah.

Langit tak berbintang tertutup awan kelabu sedikit kemerahan, hampir menutupi bulan sabit yang bersinar kekuningan—terang. Udara malam berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat ayunan besi di taman seberang jalan berderit nyaring—bergerak, tak ada penerangan disana. Suara burung gagak mendengkur seiring kepakan sayap terbang menjatuhkan bulu-bulu hitam sepanjang jalan Queen Anne's, menghantarkan perasaan tegang nan waspada di sekelilingnya—mencekam.

Jendela berselambu putih tipis bergoyang mana kala jendela kaca sebuah kamar di lantai dua terbuka sedikit lebar. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala menebarkan temaram dalam kamar mewah milik dua insan bertelanjang dada yang kini tengah bercumbu di atas tempat tidur.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" belaian lembut menyertai bisikan pelan pria angkuh di atas tubuh suaminya, matanya menatap wajah dingin di bawahnya saat tangannya terus membelai bebas milik kekasihnya. "Kau tau aku menunggumu. Sudah sewajarnya kau melayaniku, _Sir_ Naruto!"

"Lalu kau anggap apa selama ini yang kulakukan untukmu?" Naruto berkata lirih nyaris berbisik, matanya menatap tak suka. Kedua tanganya di cengkeram erat.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, tangannya turun untuk menyelip di antara celana kain hitam Naruto. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan, jika kau memberikan tubuhmu padaku..." berhenti sejenak, ia meremas benda kenyal yang kini tengah berdenyut tegang. "Demi dia."

"Akhh! Khe! Hentikan itu bodoh!" Naruto memandang nyalang mata hitam Tuannya, yang hanya dibalas seringai kemenangan-memuakan. "Memang... Dan kau membuat semuanya semakin rumit."

"Sekarang kau suamiku, tak ada yang bisa melepaskanmu dariku..." Sasuke berbisik. "Bahkan wanita jalang itu." nafasnya berhembus menggoda sebelum menjilat telinga _tan_ pendampingnya.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu—akkhhh!"

Seruan marah Naruto terbungkam ketika gigi putih terawat Sasuke menggigit puting kecoklatan miliknya hingga berdenyut perih saat lidah hangat Tuan-nya menjilat asin kulitnya yang memerah-berdarah. Dengan satu sentakan tangannya terbebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke, seketika itu kedua jemarinya menjambak sekeras mungkin helaian _raven_ di atasnya. Saling memandang dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya menyanggah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari pembaringannya, mendorong ke depan hingga tubuh Sasuke terduduk. "Berhenti menyakitiku!" ia berujar tenang. "Tak bisakah kau kembalikan aku padanya? Aku mencintainya." lanjutnya lemah, matanya tak menunjukan emosi berarti. Namun pria di depannya tau, sebuah keputusasaan merambat mantap disana.

Sasuke mengelus surai pirang lembut itu perlahan. Mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Akan kulakukan jika kau bisa memuaskanku malam ini." putusnya.

Manik biru itu menilik mata Tuannya, mencari arti dibalik maksud tersembunyi. Nihil, tak ada yang bisa ia selami dari bibit hitam mata itu. Pertanda baikkah ini? Masa bodoh, semua tak akan pernah tau jika kita tidak mencobanya. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh, ia akan berusaha berenang walau harus tenggelam nantinya.

Sekali dorongan Naruto merebahkan tubuh kokoh Tuan-nya dengan ciuman tak berperasaan namun mampu membuat seorang Uchiha mengerang. Cengkeraman kuat jemarinya membawa mereka dalam pagutan dalam, berbagi lumatan serta gigitan menggoda. Ciuman kasar ber_-saliva_ darah saling menuntun ke dalam sebuah rangsangan hebat, hingga bagian selangkangan mereka terasa mengetat.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak Naruto, tak ingin membiarkan ciuman penuh gairah malam itu berakhir ketika tangan _tan_ itu bergerak melepaskan. Kepala Naruto bergerak liar ke segala arah, berusaha meraup ganas setiap bagian bibir Sasuke. Erangan tertahan entah milik siapa meluncur rancau. "Nnggh... Naruto." desah Sasuke tertahan.

"Hemm?"

"Khe!" seru suara tertahan Sasuke saat Naruto mengemut putingnya, menyedotnya keras. Hingga ia yakin, akan ada bekas gigi Naruto disana nantinya.

Lidah cekatan Naruto menjilati puting Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke tak hentinya mengerang-erang tertahan, kedua tangannya meremas pinggang Naruto. Pinggulnya ia gerakan kesana-kemari, sesekali digesekannya pada penis Naruto yang tertutup celana.

"Menikmatinya, _my Lord_?" ejek Naruto dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang membuka tutup mulutnya, tak mengeluarkan desahan hanya sebuah suara tertahan dari tenggorokannya, namun cukup menggelikan baginya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ejekan Naruto, sedikit merasa tersinggung namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya begitu menikmati sentuhan dari pria tampan di atasnya. "Begitu juga denganmu, bukan?" ujarnya parau sedikit mengerang. Kedua tanganya meremas surai pirang Naruto, membawa wajah dingin tak berekspresi suaminya mendekat sebelum melumatnya.

Naruto hanya diam, membalas setiap lumatan Sasuke.

"Buat aku mendesahkan namamu sepanjang malam ini, _Sir_!" ucap Sasuke menantang setelah melepas pagutan mereka. "Sebelum aku yang memaksamu mendesahkan namaku." tandas Sasuke percaya diri. Memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, dengan gerak reflek yang bagus, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kesamping hingga menindih tubuh yang sama atletisnya ke dalam peraduan malam yang hangat.

"Akkhh! _Lord _Sasuke."

Dibalik kisah membunuh logika, mereka berbagi peluh serta erangan tanpa desahan nikmat, tanpa cinta. Saling memberi sebuah pelampiasan hasrat tertunda. Bergerak mendorong ranjang berderit. Saling menjamah dalam kebutuhan wajar pria di balik kelambu sutra mahal kamar bangsawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, _Sir_ Naruto." sapa pelayan Sasuke, saat ia mendapati Naruto berjalan tertatih menuruni tangga.

"Hemm... Yeah, pagi." timpal Naruto malas—setengah mengantuk.

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap acuh majikan barunya. "Sarapan, _Sir_?" tanyanya sopan sembari menarik kursi untuk Tuan-nya. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sepertinya anda mengalami malam yang panjang tadi malam, _Sir_?"

Pertanyaan pelayan pribadi Sasuke yang sekaligus menjadi wali nikahnya itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dari kantuknya yang memang belum hilang sejak ia bangun lima menit yang lalu. "Ah... Emm... Kalau itu menurutmu," sahut Naruto kikuk. "Dia tak membiarkanku tidur semalaman, menyebalkan." gerutunya lagi.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa, Orochimaru! Aku tidak suka itu." seru Naruto dikala sang pelayan menyahuti gerutuan kesalnya dengan tawa mamaklumi namun sedikit geli.

"Maafkan saya, _Sir_. Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan di malam pertama anda." kikik sang pelayan.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menata sepiring ayam panggang setengah matang, dua telur mata sapi dan sebuah _lasagna_ juga dua potong _sandwich_ manis berselai buah sari buah Berry di depan Tuan-nya yang merengut tak suka. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, mendapati sikap penghuni baru keluarga Uchiha sang pelayan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menuangkan air panas dari teko keramik putih yang berisi teh hitam dan bunga Bergamot yang dikeringkan—Earl Grey Tea.

Aroma manis bunga menyeruak saat Naruto mencium uap hangat teh paginya. "Enak." gumamnya pelan.

Sarapan pagi ini terasa sedikit menyenangkan bagi Naruto, sesekali ia menimpali ucapan yang di lontarkan Orochimaru entah pada siapa. Namun Naruto sangat yakin tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di ruang makan. Setidaknya sampai orang itu menginterupsi candaan mereka.

"Jika sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke kamar dan segeralah mandi!" perintah Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di ujung meja makan—tempat kesukaannya. "Apa kau akan berkeliaran sepanjang hari dengan baju seperti itu? Ada Orochimaru disini." omelnya sinis.

Mengerti maksud terselubung Sasuke, pelayan kepercayaan Tuan Uchiha itu tertawa pelan. Terlebih ketika Naruto seperti tidak paham maksud suaminya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan bajuku?" tanya Naruto, ia meneliti kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia biarkan menjutai menutupi pahanya. "Setidaknya aku tidak telanjang." lanjutnya cuek, meneruskan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau—"

"—sudahlah Tuan muda. Biarkan, _Sir_ Naruto mengisi kembali tenaganya," potong Orochimaru. "Lagipula, sepertinya _Sir_ Naruto menikmati penampilannya yang hanya berkemeja." ujarnya tertawa renyah.

Sasuke memandang tajam pelayannya. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus dengan tertawa sinis, sedikit tak mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu! Kita akan ke pondok ujung lembah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli."

Berbeda dengan biasanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari bergumam mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa pada sifat seenaknya Tuan-nya itu. Dan ia cukup tau untuk tidak bertanya yang berakhir sia-sia karena Sasuke tak akan menjawab pertanyaan tak penting darinya.

**...**

Hampir dua jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang luas membentuk gundukan-gundukan kecil tak rata seperti bukit. Nampak sebuah pondok tua beratap jerami, terdapat sebuah kincir angin yang berputar pelan di sampingnya. Sepertinya pondok itu satu-satunya yang berdiri disana, saat sejauh mata memandang tak ada deretan rumah selain pondok bobrok itu.

"Turunlah!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih saja asyik memandang kesana-kemari di atas kuda betina berbulu coklat tua. "Cepatlah! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disana!" seru Sasuke gusar.

"Ck! Aku kan hanya melihat-lihat. Kenapa kau pemarah sekali sih. Huh!"

Sasuke tak memperdulikan gerutuan sebal Naruto. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengamit Naruto turun saat si pirang menyambut tangannya. Kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke ketika Tuan-nya menggendongnya turun, pipi bergores bak kumis kucingnya sedikit tersentuh hidung mancung Sasuke saat pria Uchiha itu menurunkan dirinya. Menimbulkan rasa asing yang aneh.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke, ia berjalan santai.

Naruto hanya diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia rasakan. "Sepertinya aku disini saja, aku ingin melihat-lihat padang bunga disana!" serunya sedikit keras, jarinya menujuk jalan setapak berkerikil.

Sasuke mengangguk setelah diam sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan Naruto tak hentinya bersiul, sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk menendang kerikil kecil yang ia jumpai. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong celana _baby blue_ miliknya, _coat_ hitam panjangnya sedikit tersentak ketik kakinya menedang keras sebuah batu berukuran kepalan tangan anak umur lima tahun.

"Aw!"

Rintihan sakit terdengar dari balik pohon rindang pinggir padang bunga. Sedikit panik, kaki jenjang Naruto berlari ke arah sumber suara. Matanya menatap bayangan seorang _lady_ bergaun kuning pucat tengah berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah, disampingnya nampak sebuah keranjang jatuh tergeletak, menghamburkan bunga-bunga kecil di dalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Lady_?!" tanya Naruto panik.

"Ya, aku tak ap—Naruto?!"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto berteriak senang. "Hinata!" serunya, lalu menghambur memeluk wanita di depannya. "Kenapa bisa kau ada disini?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga ikut kemari?" ujarnya sedih, dan ditimpali gumaman kata maaf oleh Naruto. "Tak apa. Kau sedang apa disini?" kilah Hinata, kembali tersenyum manis.

Sedikit salah tingkah dan canggung, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pondok tua seberang padang bunga. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, secepat ia menoleh, secepat itu pula senyum kecut terpoles. Ia hanya bergumam. "Begitu." setelahnya ia membereskan bunga di keranjangnya yang berserakan, dibantu oleh Naruto. Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

"Baiklah! Aku harus kembali." pamit Hinata, bersiap berbalik pergi sebelum tangan Naruto mencegahnya. "Ada apa?"

Tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan, Naruto hanya menunduk dan bergumam. "Maaf."

Hinata berbalik menatap mantan suaminya, ia memandang lembut serta tersenyum simpul. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Takdir hanya sedang mempermainkan kita," ujarnya menerawang bola mata biru redup di depannya. "Walau kini kau miliknya. Tapi hatimu... Milikku. Aku selalu mencintaimu" Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, mengambil bertangkai-tangkai bunga merah yang di dapatkannya dari ujung lembah Evans, ia memberikannya pada Naruto. "_Happy valentine_, Naruto. Dan juga... _Happy Wedding._" senyum Hinata terkembang, matanya menutup.

"Err... Thanks," sahut Naruto penuh canggung. _'Eh? Bunga ini... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi... Dimana?.'_ pikirnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

Hinata menoleh dengan gerak halusnya memandang Naruto. "Ya, ten—"

"NARUTO!"

Belum sempat membalas, sebuah teriakan panik dari arah pondok tua menginterupsi. Pandangan nyalang yang tersirat dari wajah penuh kekhawatiran mengarah tajam pada Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau, Hah?!" bentak pria bermantel coklat tua, setelah berusaha berlari menyusuri tanah bergundukan kecil.

"Aku hanya sedang bertemu dengan Hinata," ucap Naruto. "Benarkan, Hina—Eh! Kemana dia?!" pekik Naruto, ia menoleh kesana kemari.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat pemuda pirang itu berdiri sendirian, apa yang ada dipikirannya itu. "Ayo pulang!" dengan sekali tarikan, Sasuke menggandeng pasangannya untuk kembali ke pondok.

_Di balik putih bunga menangis air mata jesus berderai, jemari pucat menggenggam kilau perak meremas luka. Bunga semerah hati teremas mengalir pekat semerah darah, tatapan penuh kebencian mengajak bibir berpoles merah muda menarik berseringai kejam. Ketika cinta tak berpihak, hati kan selalu membawa pada keinginan tak mendasar. Atas nama cinta, kau gadaikan jiwamu pada iblis kematian._

**...**

"Aku ingin pulang."

Sebuah pernyataan sederhana melantun dari bibir pemuda pirang. Dalam keheningan ruang makan yang hanya di lewati berdua saja oleh sepasang pengantin baru, karena pelayan mereka sedang pergi entah kemana.

"—aku merasa tak nyaman disini. Kuharap kita bisa kembali."

Naruto, pemuda yang tengah bergerak tak nyaman di atas kursinya nampak hanya mengaduk sepiring nasi putih dengan siraman kuah kental—makan malamnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berkata. "Baiklah. Besok kita akan pulang," ujarnya setengah bergumam. "Sekarang habiskan makananmu!" lanjutnya penuh nada perintah.

Tak ada jawaban, surai pirang itu menunduk lesu. Rahangnya mengeras, genggaman tangannya pada sendok perak mengerat.

"Tak bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku-" berhenti sejenak, Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. "-aku ingin pulang. Perasaanku tak enak." ia melirih dalam raut wajah yang penuh gurat putus asa.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri suaminya. '_Tak biasanya ia seperti itu.'_ batinnya.

"Besok!"

"—dan tak ada penolakan. Cepat makan!" putus Sasuke tegas ketika dirasa Naruto hendak membuka suaranya.

Kembali dalam kesunyian mengiringi makan malam mereka berdua, tanpa sepatah kata terlontar mesra. Mencoba menikmati setiap kegelisahan yang ada. Hingga malam tiba, mereka berdua bergelung dalam balutan selimut sutra, saling berbagi kehangatan dusta. Hingga mata terpejam meninggalkan alam nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan menyelimuti pondok bergaya _victorian_ serba putih, tak ada sedikit pun nyala walau temaram. Dinginnya malam menyeruak masuk, berhembus seiring sapuan angin mendayu memenuhi setiap celah rumah.

Suara gesekan gaun panjang berenda menggema di setiap lorong koridor ruang tamu. Ketukan berirama disertai bunyi kecipak terdengar seiring langkah kaki bergerak pelan. Melangkah anggun menaiki setiap tangga kayu berpelitur coklat, meninggalkan sebuah tubuh berambut panjang tengah tergeletak kaku bersimbah darah tak bernyawa—mati.

"Malam ini... Akan ku ambil kembali milikku..." gumam seorang _Lady_ sembari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga pelan.

"_My Lord._ Khekhekhe."

Rambut panjang kebiruannya tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berjalan bersama sinar bulan kemerahan menyinari wajahnya. Tetesan darah dari sebilah pisau tajam menetes sepanjang ia melangkah. Bergerak halus menjemput sang pangeran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto nampak gelisah, ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pelukan hangat serta belaian sayang dari Sasuke tak mampu menghapus perasaan tak mengenakan yang ia bawa dalam mimpi. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh polos miliknya. Kedua tangan itu tak berhenti mencengkeram erat dada hangat Sasuke, membuat teman tidurnya bergerak kecil-nyeri.

Dari balik selimut putih halus, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun cengkraman Naruto membuatnya harus memaksa dirinya membuang rasa kantuknya, ia terbangun hanya untuk mendapati suaminya tertidur dengan resah.

"Naruto," panggilnya lembut. Tak berniat membangunkan atau mengganggu tidur orang terkasihnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut. Setelah dirasa tak lagi bergerak rancau, Sasuke yang merasa badannya sedikit lengket beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas dirinya dengan air hangat.

Tapakan kaki tak beralas berjalan sedikit sempoyongan, tanpa menutup pintu hingga sinar kamar mandi menerangi sebagian ranjang mereka—miliknya serta Naruto, Sasuke menyibak korden plastik untuk menghalau air menciprat keluar, kemudian mengguyur badannya dalam kucuran air _shower_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmhn... Sasuke," desah Naruto setengah sadar ketika sebuah tangan meraba seluruh dadanya.

Matanya masih terpejam, namun cukup untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Tangannya bergerak menepis sentuhan di atas tubuhnya. "Jangan ganggu! Aku lelah."

Jemari pucat yang sedikit dingin, menyentuh bibir Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir lelaki di bawahnya. Tubuh kecil ramping merangkak menindih tubuh di balik selimut, gaun mengembangnya sedikit kusut saat ia bergerak.

"Hentikan itu Sasuke!" gumam Naruto kesekian kalinya.

**PLAK!**

"Aw! Kenapa kau menamparku, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. "Apa—Hinata?!" serunya terperanjat, ketika di dapati seorang gadis dengan rambut biru terurai tengah menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Sedang apa—"

**DUAK!**

Tendangan keras dari samping ranjang mendarat mulus di perut perempuan yang kini tubuhnya tengah menghantam lantai, hingga membuatnya mengerang sakit. Tangannya sedikit merah akibat menyangga tubuhnya ketika jatuh.

"-jangan sentuh milikku!" desis suara _baritone_ seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto, matanya memandang Hinata lekat. "Kau menyakitinya." Lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk menolong Hinata, namun tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya.

"Cih! Lihatlah apa yang hendak ia lakukan padamu, _Dobe_!" tutur Sasuke melirik sebelah tangan Hinata.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika menatap sebilah pisau tajam sepanjang lengan orang dewasa tergenggam erat pada tangan wanita yang dicintainya. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya pelan. Sasuke meliriknya datar, hanya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap tajam wanita yang kini berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Khukhukhukhu, milikmu kau bilang?" Hinata terkekeh, kepalanya menunduk, membuat wajahnya yang elok tertutup rambut. "Cintanya bahkan hanya untukku, _my Lord_." Hinata berkata pelan, wajahnya mendongak, menatap tajam Sasuke. Membuat sang Tuan muda juga Naruto tersentak ketika medapati mata _lavender_ _Lady_ Hyuuga berwarna merah darah. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengalirkan cairan merah aneh.

"Karena itu..." berhenti sejenak, Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangan yang memegang batang kemerahan dengan bunga merah menggelantung lalu memakan bunga tersebut rakus. "Akan aku ambil kembali milikku!" serunya parau, kedua samping matanya bergurat. Dengan kecepatan tak wajar ia sudah berpindah di belakang Sasuke, mengacungkan pisaunya pada tengkuk belakang sang _Lord_.

Sasuke menunduk secepat yang ia bisa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping ketika Hinata menghunuskan pisau berkilat itu padanya, yang hanya menancap pada lantai kamar hingga menimbulkan retakan kecil pada lanta keramik.

"Wanita gila..." tandas Sasuke di balik gerakan menghindarnya. Sesekali ia menepis bahkan menendang tangan Hinata. "Kau rela menjual hatimu pada iblis... Bukankah yang kau makan itu bunga iblis? Licik!" dengusnya meremehkan.

Geraman marah bagai binatang terdengar seiring dengan mata Hinata yang kian memerah hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kulit di dahinya mengelupas, sebuah tulang perlahan menembus daging tengkorak sang Lady membentuk sebua tanduk hitam. "Mati kau, Uchiha!"

Hinata berlari cepat kearah Sasuke, pisaunya mengarah cepat pada jantung pria tampan itu. Gaunnya berkibar seiring laju larinya. Tak ada waktu untuk mengelak bagi Sasuke, kecepatan Hinata bertambah seiring kuku jari perempuan itu yang kian memanjang. Dengan ayunan yang keras Hinata mencoba menusuk dada Sasuke.

**GREB**

"Hentikan!"

Naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam tak mengerti, berlari kencang kearah Hinata yang hendak menikam suaminya. Ia mencoba menahan kedua pergelangan tangan mantan istrinya dari belakang. Berbagai kata menenangkan ia bisikan pada telinga wanitanya, namun hanya geraman yang ia dapatkan.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Hinata membalikan badannya dan mendorong Naruto hingga terpelanting. Hingga kepala pirang Naruto terbentur tiang besi ranjang berkelambu. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Naruto, membuatnya ambruk ke atas lantai yang dingin.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Hendak menghampiri pendamping hidupnya, sabetan pisau dari Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. "Cih! Sial!" umpatnya.

Hinata terkekeh kejam, memandang nyalang pada Sasuke. Memasang posisi bertahan seolah melindungi mangsanya—Naruto dari predator lain.

"Kau," Sasuke menggeram marah. "Akan kubunuh!"

Sasuke menerjang tubuh mungil Hinata. Bergulat saling hantam dan menghujam di atas lantai. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang tergeletak bermandikan darah, memandang mereka miris.

**...**

**Flashback**

"Naruto, lihat! Ada bunga yang aneh disini."

"Dimana, dimana, Hinata?"

"Ini, lihat!

"Wah kau benar! Bentuknya seperti hati."

Sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah, nampak tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka di sebuah pedesaan terpencil di sudut kota london. Hamparan bukit penuh bunga berwarna merah dengan bentuk hati memikat, menjadi tempat pertama kunjungan mereka setelah seharian kemarin mereka beristirahat sepanjang perjalanan.

"Bleeding Heart, bunga lambang penderitaan cinta."

Sebuah suara wanita tua menginterupsi kedua insan yang tengah mengamati bunga unik di hadapan mereka sambil berdiri bergandengan tangan. Sontak saja mereka menoleh kearah seorang nenek yang berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menautkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung bungkuknya.

"Selamat siang, Nek. Anda penduduk sini?" sapa Naruto lembut. "Kami sedang berbulan madu. Namaku Naruto, ini istriku, Hinata." tuturnya sopan, bibirnya tersenyum ceria. Namun hanya di pandang datar oleh sang nenek.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak memetik bunga terkutuk itu. Kalian bisa mengalami kejadian yang buruk." ujar si Nenek.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak Nek. Kami hanya melihatnya saja, karena bunga itu kelihatan cantik sekali."

"Sepertinya istrimu sudah melakukannya," sang nenek melirik Hinata yang tenggah menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga Bleeding Heart. Ia tersenyum sinis, sedangkan Naruto terlihat panik dan segera menyambar bunga itu dari tangan istrinya, dan berbuah pekikan kaget. "Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja setelah ini." gumam nenek tua itu pelan.

"Jangan memetik sembarangan, kau itu!" cercah si _blonde_ pada Hinata. "Maaf ya nek, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Eh, Nenek?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Nenek bungkuk itu berbalik, berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh pada Naruto serta Hinata yang memandang suaminya penuh tanya. Ia bersenandung sepanjang langkahnya melewati rumput hijau, meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang berdiri risau. "Pisau... Jantung... Darah... Cinta." gumamnya berulang dalam melodi yang tak lazim.

"Iya, nenek itu. Kenapa dia bergumam mengerikan begitu ya?" tanya Naruto, jarinya menunjuk ruang kosong di hamparan rumput berbunga. Lalu memandang istrinya yang menatapnya takut.

Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto sembari menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. "Sejak tadi kita hanya berdua, Naruto. Jangan membuatku takut." ujar Hinata semakin memeluk erat tangan suaminya.

"Eh?!" Naruto berujar bingung. "EEEHHHHHH!?" serunya panik lalu berlari pergi seraya menyeret istrinya, meninggalkan seorang nenek yang menyeringai puas di sudut padang bunga.

**...**

Angin malam berhembus kencang, dahan-dahan pohon bergerak liar hingga menggugurkan sebagaian daunnya. Malam semakin pekat menyelimuti pondok _white victorian _milik sepasang pengantin baru. Deru nafas terengah menggema di dalam kamar yang kini tengah porak poranda, berbagai perabotan mahal terlihat berserakan. Beberapa pecah akibat jatuh dari tempatnya.

Seorang pria tampan tengah terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dengan kedua lutut kaki serta tangan bertumpu pada lantai. Nafasnya terengah, tenaganya habis. Sebelah matanya menutup dengan mata lain memandang makhluk aneh di depannya, ia menahan sakit pada dadanya yang terkena tendangan dari lawannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batas, heh Uchiha? Khekhekhe," kata makhluk bertanduk dengan pisau tergenggam pada tangannya yang menggelanntung. "Menurutmu... Aku harus membunuhmu dengan cara bagaimana? Menusuk jantungmu? Mengulitimu? Atau mencincangmu? Dagingmu nampak begitu lezat." lanjutnya sembari menjilat bibirnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" seru Sasuke dibatas kesanggupannya. Badannya sedikit bergetar ketika memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Naruto memandang sesak, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir sakit melihat keadaan suaminya. Hingga gumaman pelan luput dari bibirnya. "Sasuke... Hentikan..." ucapnya hampir berbisik.

Hinata berjalan perlahan, gaunnya terseret lembut ketika ia melangkah. Senyum mengejek menghiasi bibir merah darah miliknya. Berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang tengah memegangi sebelah lengannya-terluka akibat sabetan pisau panjang sang Hyugga.

Ia berhenti lalu menatap tajam Sasuke, dielusnya pipi putih pria itu dengan tangkai bunga Bleeding Heart perlahan. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan tangkai yang digerakannya. "Semuanya..." ujarnya perlahan. "Cukup sampai disini!"

Secepat ucapan Hinata terlontar, secepat itu pula pisau berkilatnya menghujam perut bagian kanan Sasuke. Memutarnya ke kanan lalu menusuknya lebih dalam. Sasuke menjerit sakit. "AKKHH!"

Ditariknya pisau itu dari perut Sasuke, matanya memandang tubuh di depannya perlahan ambruk dengan jerit kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari perut tak berbalut sehelai kain pun. Ia tertawa, terkikik mengerikan ketika dilihatnya tubuh itu menggeliat diiringi erangan memilukan.

Tawanya semakin keras ketika mata itu masih memandangnya tajam penuh dendam. "Kau menyerah?" tanyanya sembari melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Dia milikku sekarang!" ujarnya lagi, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang tempat Naruto tergeletak memandang mereka dari samping tempat tidur.

"Lihatlah Naruto! Kita akan bersama lagi setelah ini," ucapnya pada Naruto, ia tersenyum hampir menyeringai. "Kita akhiri saja ya, _my Lord_." kaki dengan sepatu berhak tinggi itu menginjak kuat luka di perut Sasuke hingga luka itu menganga, semakin membuka memperlihatkan daging merah berdenyut dengan darah segar mengalir membasahi sepatu serta sebagian gaunnya.

Hingga seorang Uchiha pun tak mampu menahan teriakan kesakitannya. "ARGGHHHHH!"

"Hahahaha, kau lemah!"

Hinata menunduk di atas tubuh Sasuke, tangannya terangkat memegang pisau dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkilat murka, senyum iblis telah mengelupas wajah elok miliknya. Sekali ayunan pisau itu menusuk lengan Sasuke yang berhasil menghindar dengan bergerak menyamping. Wanita itu tak menyerah, ia mencoba menghujamkan benda tajam itu berkali-kali. Hingga sebuah pelukan membawanya menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Hinata! Sadarlah... Aku mohon!" bisik Naruto. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa ia berlari untuk menggapai Hinata yang hampir saja menusuk jantung dibalik dada Sasuke. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang menyesakan jiwa.

Terdiam. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, hanya rintihan kesakitan dari Sasuke saja yang terdengar.

Tubuh yang saling mendekat tak lagi hangat. Kulit pipi yang merona ketika bersentuhan tak lagi halus seperti dulu. Kini semua berbeda, kisah cinta berganti amarah. Dalam kegelapan malam menyerahkan sisa waras yang ada. Ia berlari menggapai sang mangsa, menghunuskan perak tajamnya—marah. Dan di malam ini ia mengakhiri semuanya.

"HINATA!"

**CRASH**

_Jantung merah berdenyut lemah, tusukan pisau menyakitkan menembus dada berlumurah darah. Mata terpejam dalam kabut kegelapan. Cinta yang ingin ia renggut kembali, telah terkikis oleh kesempurnaan dusta. Menari bersama ribuan kelopak bunga merah, kau tinggalkan kasihmu berbalut selimut merah pekat. Hingga ia berjalan di atas seuntai harapan kehidupan. Hembusan nafas terakhir melepaskan segalanya._

_Menghempaskan nyawa tak berharga kembali ke neraka._

**...**

Masih pukul tujuh pagi namun bukit Evans nampak sangat cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang—hangat. Burung-burung kecil berkicau riang, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan burung kecil yang mencoba untuk terbang.

Di bawah pohon Kamelia, di tengah hamparan padang rumput berbunga Lily of the Valley, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di dua gundukan tanah yang masih menebarkan bau basah. Matanya memandang sendu pada gundukan tanah kecoklatan, tubuhnya berjongkok mengelus batu bernama di atas gundukan itu.

"Semoga kau damai bersama semua rasa cintaku disana," ujarnya lirih. Di elusnya makam yang bertaburan kelopak bunga Bleeding Heart itu sayang. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam bunga Lily of the Valley, ia gerakan untuk meletakan rangkaian bunga air mata Jesus yang baru ia petik di atas hamparan tanah bertabur bunga merah.

"Aku akan datang setiap akhir pekan agar kau tak merasa sendirian," gumam pemuda itu lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, cepatlah!"

Suara seorang pemuda menginterupsi acara berkabungnya, membuat badan berbalut mantel hangat warna hitam itu berbalik. Mendapati suaminya berdiri di samping kereta kuda yang akan membawanya kembali ke London.

"Aku harus pergi. Dia sudah menungguku," ujarnya memandang makam bisu itu. "Sampai jumpa..." pamitanya.

Dengan berlari kecil Naruto menghampiri Tuan-nya yang menunggu tak sabar. Ia tak tahan untuk tak melompat dan memeluk erat pria yang perlahan dicintainya, ia memejamkan matanya erat seraya bibir mereka saling mendekat. Menautkan hangatnya cinta dalam sebuah kecupan serta dekapan hangat, membawa tubuh bernyawa saling menghimpit penat.

Sasuke merapatkan mantel hitam suaminya ketika hendak memasuki kereta kuda, mengecup kening tertutup surai pirang itu lama. Tangan dinginnya menangkup wajah manis kekasih abadinya, memandang dengan penuh cinta yang membuncah. Satu ciuman singkat mengakhiri semua penderitaan mereka.

Derap langkah kuda serta roda yang berputar meninggalkan semua mimpi buruk di bukit Evans, ringkikan kuda mengiringi perjalanan cinta sepasang manusia saling mendekap mesra penuh luka. Belaian hangat penuh cinta menyentuh surai pirang yang bersandar di bahunya, mencoba menghapus kesedihan terlapis sesak di hati suaminya.

"Dia pasti bahagia disana," ujar Sasuke mencoba menghibur mata biru yang menyendu. "Begitu juga kita... Kau dan aku..."

Jemari pucatnya bergerak mengamit dagu pria yang tengah bersandar pada bahunya. Mendongakannya untuk mengecup rasa manis dari bibir lelaki yang dicintainya melebihi sebuah obsesi seorang Uchiha.

Saling mengecup, menghapus luka yang tergores duka mendalam. Merajut ikatan baru dengan cinta yang perlahan tumbuh, menjalar pelan dalam rangkaian cinta semurni bunga Lily putih. Membuka lembar demi lembar sebuah kisah yang akan terukir nama indah mereka. Dari balik kaca jendela kereta tua, cinta mereka kan abadi selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Gundukan makam tertiup angin pagi padang bunga, menebarkan bunga merah di atas pembaringan. Bunga Lily seputih sayap suci bergerak terhempas angin sang surya. Perlahan dengan penuh sadar, putihnya kelopak bunga berubah menjadi pekatnya darah-merah. Tanpa tajam mencengkeram, kelopaknya terhempas terbang. Menampar batu nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama yang tertidur dalam damai.

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**Flashback**

"Kembalilah menjadi Hinata yang lembut... Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya..." gumam Naruto, pelukannya semakin erat. "Wanitaku..."

"Naruto."

Hinata membalikan badannya menghadap lelaki tercintanya. Matanya memandang Naruto lekat, namun tak memantulkan cahaya kehidupan di iris merah itu. Lama mereka saling memandang, mencoba membaca setiap tatapan yang hinggap dalam iris redup mereka.

"Hentikan ini Hinata..." pinta Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak menjawab. Hinata berbalik memandang tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke dengan bengis. "Kau mencintainya," geram wanita Hyuuga. "Kau mencintainya Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Hinata..." desah pria itu.

Tangan berbalut gaun berenda menyentak kasar, melepaskan pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Ia memandang nyalang pada mantan suaminya. "Kau... Mencintainya... Sasuke..." ujarnya rancau. "Aku akan membunuhnya!" pandangan matanya lurus ke arah Sasuke, tangan dengan pisau itu teracung.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriaknya berlari kearah Sasuke.

"HINATA!"

**CRASH**

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

"Na.. Ru.. To.."

**BRUK**

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan panik melengking memenuhi kamar mewah itu. Hinata segera menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang kini semakin pekat oleh merahnya darah. Ia meraih kepala Naruto lalu menaruhnya ke dalam pangkuan lembutnya. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan, cairan merah menetes dari sudut matanya—menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata..."

"Kenapa... Kenapa..."

Hinata menangis dalam luka. Ia tidak menyangka mantan suaminya akan menariknya ketika ia hendak menusukan pisau panjangnya pada Sasuke. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Naruto akan mengamit lengannya lalu menusukan pisau itu pada dada miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang dicintainya rela melindungi seseorang yang bahkan tega menghancurkan hidup bahagia mereka. Di dada itu, pisau panjang menancap. Merobek kulit menembus tulang Naruto. Membasahi kulit kecoklatannya dengan darah.

"Karena aku... mencintaimu... Tapi..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, terbatuk darah. "Aku juga... Mulai mencintainya..." akunya. Senyum tipis tersirat dibibir berdarahnya.

Wanita itu hanya menangis dalam sesalnya. Ia tahu bahwa perlahan perasaan itu akan tumbuh dihati Naruto, karena itulah ia berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke. Namun apa sekarang, ia harus kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Jemari lemah Naruto bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi pucat Hinata, menghapus airmata darah yang mengalir deras. Tarikan lemahnya membawa wajah Hinata mendekat padanya, mengecupnya hangat. Menyalurkan sisa cinta yang ia punya untuk mantan istrinya, saling mengecup membagi derita takdir yang menghalau mereka. Dalam kesunyian malam yang mencekam, diiringi erangan putus asa Sasuke bibir itu menyatu dalam untaian benang _saliva_.

Hingga perlahan kehangatan di antara mereka memudar, seiring tubuh Hinata yang perlahan retak bagai patung porselen, mengelupas bagai kertas merah. Genggaman tangan penuh dengan bunga Bleeding Heart, ia sapukan ke atas dada bidang Naruto.

"Ingatlah aku dalam setiap kesedihanmu," bisiknya halus. "Lihatlah aku dalam setiap mimpi-mimpimu..." berhenti sejenak, Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto. Menaburkan lebih banyak bunga merah di atas tubuh mantan kekasih sejatinya.

Seiring denga berhembusnya angin malam yang menerbangkan kelopak merah bunga Bleeding Heart dari tubuhnya. Pelan, tubuh itu terhempas tak bersisa. Terbang pergi—menjauh, hilang di antara keremangan malam. Meninggalkan suara wanita yang bergaung merdu. **"Di setiap mimpi burukmu!"**

Hujan bunga merah di malam hari menjadi saksi, jika cinta sejati tak selamanya abadi.

_Biru lautan tertutup memejam, deru nafas tak lagi terdengar. Gelap menelannya dalam kekalutan. Menyisakan tangisan surga membuncah gelisah, ratapan kasih berbuah luka memendam segalanya. Jeritan kesedihan merajai malam kelam tanpa bintang. Di balik selimut kelopak bunga Bleeding Heart, cintamu kan abadi selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayangan setipis kabut rindu berdiri di samping makam, tersenyum tulus memandang kereta kayu yang berjalan menjauh penuh haru. Seiring detak bunga lonceng putih yang bergoyang menari hati-hati, senyum pudar meraba derak jantung yang berdetak. Perlahan sedikit tersiksa, senyuman tawa berubah siksa. Seringai kejam mengembang dalam, menatap tajam padang bunga indah di depannya.

Mata perak terpoles merahnya darah, menancapkan sisa dendam dalam sebuah kutukan-berputar. Hamparan putih bunga Lily, berubah semerah darah seiring dengan angin dingin berhembus kencang. Kembali membawa cerita cinta dalam sebuah derita. Mengulang malam-malam mencekam bertabur bunga merah—lagi dan lagi. Bleeding Heart.

**.**

**.**

**Seorang pangeran jatuh cinta kepada seorang putri nan cantik jelita. Pangeran memeberikan berbagai macam hadiah untuk mendapatkan cinta sang putri. Dua kelinci dan sepasang anting putih menjadi saksi ketulusan cintanya. Namun sang putri menolakknya dengan cercahan sumpah serapah—menyesakkan. Hingga suatu hari pangeran yang berhujam sedih, menghunuskan pedang belati menembus jantungnya. Mengubur segala rasa cintanya ke alam baka.**

**Bleeding Hearth. Bunga cinta yang berdarah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fic bertema _Dark _pertama yang aku bikin dan sukses bikin jumpalitan, entah deh kalo isinya ga nge-_dark_ sama sekali. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku ikut di _event_ **Sasuke & Naruto Shrine**,semoga berkenan. Tema-nya bener-bener menguras jiwa dan raga buat seorang seperti saya Shrine chan. Hehehe.

Aku ambil tema Bleeding Heart, bunga yang sarat akan kesedihan serta duka mendalam, mencerminkan seorang Hinata dan Lily of the Valley, bunga yang melambangkan ketulusan serta keabadian cinta. Bunga yang sedikit beracun namun tak berbahaya, seperti Sasuke.

Kuharap kalian mengerti apa yang ku sampaikan dalam Fic ini. Kalau masih gak ngerti berarti saya harus pensiun. Hahahaha. Oh iya, tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih buat seseorang –gak mau disebut namanya- yang sudah mau membantuku dalam pembuatan fic ini, hihi. Terima kasih banyak.

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**~Kizuna~**


End file.
